This invention relates to an overcladding structure for the roof of a building, to form a fresh roof overcladding the existing roof.
A commonly found form of pitched or sloping roof for factories, warehouses and other large buildings comprises corrugated sheeting (usually asbestos) laid onto and secured directly to purlins, several parallel purlins being provided and spaced apart up the slope of the roof. The underside of this sheeting is the ceiling of the used interior of the building and there is no thermal insulation. If the roof becomes damaged and requires replacing, or if thermal insulation is to be provided to reduce heating costs, this hitherto has involved removing the existing roof, usually section-by-section, with consequent disruption of the normal use of the building.